1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is combined alarm systems and window covering assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of combined alarm systems and window covering assemblies which have been proposed. These combined alarm systems and window covering assemblies include a mesh-wire screen which actuates an alarm device if the screen is cut or shorted or subjected to a physical force, a blind assembly which has a taut trip element which sets off an alarm device if the blind assembly is moved, a window grille which defines an electrical capacitance field which is distorted to set off an alarm device upon the physical deformation of the window grille by an attempted intrusion, a combined alarm system and roller-blind assembly which, when raised, actuates an alarm device and various types of other mechanical or magnetic switching arrangements which are actuated to set off an alarm device when an unauthorized attempt is made to open either a barrier or a window. In general, however, the known combined alarm systems and window covering assemblies are not entirely satisfactory for one or more of the following reasons. Some of these combined alarm systems and window covering assemblies do not provide for convenient arrangements for opening the barrier and disabling the alarm device by an authorized user. Other combined alarm systems and window covering assemblies are of complicated and therefore expensive constructions. Most combined alarm systems and window covering assemblies are of unpleasant external appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,070 teaches a blind assembly in which a string ladder support system on each side supports the individual slats. A main pull string at each ladder support system extends down through holes in each slat to a bottom rail where it is attached. The main pull string goes through the top housing and down over a roller so that the main pull string can raise and lower the blind assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,243 teaches a blind assembly which has a lift cord lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,970 teaches a cord lock unit for use in a blind assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,612 teaches a cord lock for a blind assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,644 teaches a bracket which releasably secures a channel section head-rail of blind assembly to a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,459 teaches a bracket for use with a blind assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,012 teaches a capstan based system for pulling and accumulating the pull-cords which is used to lift hanging window coverings from their bottoms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,383 teaches a cord lock for locking a blind assembly in its raised position only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,113 teaches a blind assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,909 teaches a cord lock for a blind assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,468 teaches a tilting mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,644 teaches a first tilting mechanism which includes a tilt rod, a cap which is mounted to one end of the head and which includes a bushing, a sleeve which is connected to the tilt rod and which is rotatably supported in the bushing, and a worm gear which is located within the cap and which is connected to the sleeve, and a worm on a shaft which is accessible from outside the cap and which is operatively connected to the worm gear for rotating the worm gear by means of a wand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,644 also teaches a second tilting mechanism which includes a sprocket wheel and a bead chain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,673 teaches a tilting mechanism for a blind assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,320 teaches a combined alarm system and blind assembly which includes a plurality of slats which may be compacted to open the combined alarm system and blind assembly. The slats are supported by flexible cords which include electrical conductors establishing an electrically-conductive pathway through the length of the window blind. The lower end of the combined alarm system and blind assembly carries a retaining mechanism which retains the combined blind assembly and burglar alarm in its closed position. A circuit-interrupting mechanism is effective when the combined alarm system and blind assembly is raised or severed to actuate an alarm device. The retaining mechanism and the circuit interrupting mechanism include magnetic retainer elements which are adapted to actuate magnetic reed switches which are carried at the lower ends of the combined alarm system and blind assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,972 teaches a combined alarm system and blind assembly which includes a magnetic reed switch which is normally open and which is mounted on the bottom of a bottom railing. A magnet is mounted in a window sill to hold the magnetic reed switch normally closed when the combined alarm system and blind assembly is in its normal position. When the magnetic reed switch moves away from the magnet the magnetic reed switch opens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,109 teaches an accordion fold type decorative fabric drapery system which has a pair of drapery sections of decorative weave fabric sheets specially formed into sharply pleated accordion-like folds to provide a large number of vertically elongated narrow panels resembling in size the slats or louvers of a vertical blind system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,013 teaches a honeycomb structure which is formed of a continuous length of foldable material which is folded into a Z-configuration and which is stacked in layers which are adhered together. These layers form longitudinally extending cells, one on top of the other, of the honeycomb structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,404 teaches a honeycomb product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,039 teaches a pleated shade in which there is a vacuum deposited aluminized surface. The first and second pleated sheets are arranged so that the corresponding aluminized surfaces face one another within the second pleated shade so that the second pleated shade has a significant resistance to heat loss or gain, if properly installed, and is decorative and distinctive in appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,776 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,210 teach a cord lock for a pleated shade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,656 teaches a pleated shade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,210 teaches a cord lock for a pleated shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,608 teaches an electrically conductive security screen which includes an electrical resistance sensor and alarm to detect tampering with the screening material of a window. An elongated path of flexible and electrically conductive coating composition is applied to the screening material in a predetermined and non-overlapping pattern, such that a closed circuit loop is formed when it is attached to the sensor alarm. The coating has an electrical resistance that varies when it is distorted or its path interrupted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,632 teaches a combined alarm system and screen assembly which has mounting brackets at the corners and a pair of substantially rigid opposite end piece assemblies on which a screen mesh can be rolled up. At each corner a circuit closing mechanism acts between the bracket there and the adjacent end piece assembly to close circuit of an alarm device through electrical wiring in the screen only when that end piece assembly is held by the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,293 teaches a combined alarm system and screen assembly includes a frame and a screen mesh. The combined alarm system and screen assembly includes a continuous conductive wire which may be sewn, glued or interwoven onto the screen mesh in order to fix it in place and which provide a series circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,310, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,375, U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,935 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,000 all teach combined alarm system and screen assemblies in which the continuous conductive wire may be interwoven, glued by an air hardening process and/or sewn onto the screen mesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,375 teaches a combined alarm system and roll-up screen assembly which is for use in a frame and which includes a roll-up mechanism, a screen mesh and a continuous conductive wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,875 teaches a security panel arrangement,for use with an intrusion alarm system which is designed to monitor the continuity of a normally continuous signal conductive path and to produce a warning signal when the signal conductive path is broken, which arrangement includes a cellular panel forming a series of parallel elongated passages through which extends at least one means for conducting a signal. The cellular panel is attached to a surface portion of a structure to be secured, and the means for conducting a signal is connected at its two ends to the alarm system in a continuity monitoring relationship therewith. Passage of a human being through the surface portion breaks the continuity of the means for conducting a signal and causes the alarm system to produce the warning signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,294 teaches a security system and strip or strand which incorporates an optical fiber wave-guide. To provide security against unauthorised crossing of a boundary, at least one optical fiber waveguide extends along the boundary. Light is directed into one end of the optical fiber wave-guide and the light leaving the optical fiber wave-guide is detected by an optical detector. An indication is given when the optical intensity of the detected light falls below a predetermined threshold, so as to warn when the optical fiber wave-guide is disturbed significantly or cut through.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,460 teaches a transparent continuous optical fiber which is embedded in a transparent panel made of glass or plastic, with the two ends of the optical fiber accessible from outside the panel for coupling to a visible or invisible light source and detector respectively. By nearly matching the refractive indices of the panel and the optical fiber, and using good-quality material for the fiber so that it does not scatter significant amounts of the light passing through it, the optical fiber can be made virtually invisible although it establishes a complete light circuit. Cutting or breaking through the panel at a point intersecting the optical fiber interrupts the light circuit and triggers an alarm.